United Kerissian Socialist Republic (3287)
Not to be confused with the United Kerissian Socialist Republic of 2596 - 2640 or the United Kerissian Socialist Republic of 2855 – 2892 The United Kerissian Socialits Republic (abbreviation UKSR) was a constitutionally socialist state on the continent of Keris, founded in 3287. The UKSR was a single-party state ruled by the Kerissian Central Communist Party. Being the third incarnation of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic, it was a union of 2 subnational socialist republics, structured under a highly-centralized government and economy. History In the 3270s Trigunia was once again taken by communists forces, partially by stealth. The Kommunisticheskaya Komitet Krestyanskikh was aided in it's dramatic takeover by the Kommunisticheskaya Komiteta Rabochikh (formerly the Partiya Chernych sotnya Trigunii) a right-wing fascist party which swiftly changed it's political stance following the 3275 election to that of hard-line communism. In 3280 and 3285 the coalition between the two parties won successive mandates from the people. It was during this period that Trigunia became the Trigunskaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika, and in 3285, foreign minister Dimitar Arshavin developed the "Arshavin Doctrine"- which advocated global revolution throughout Terra starting from the Kerissian continent. By 3287 the Trudovaya Partiya Trigunii, another communist party, had taken over and continued the work of the original coalition. It was in Kizenia in 3286 that a committee of the Kerissian Central Communist Party was founded, obtaining full power later the same year and forming the Kizenian Socialist Republic. The KSR was, together with the Trigunian Socialist Republic, one of the founding members of the third UKSR in 3287. The international tensions that were to lead to the Western Meria Crisis also affected the UKSR. In a desire to avoid confrontation with the Alliance of Terran Republics, which had become a major world power, the UKSR and the ATR signed a historic non-aggression and cooperation treaty in April 3289. The signing of this treaty allowed for the direct participation of the UKSR in the Western Meria Crisis the same year. This would prove to be the first major international endeavor of the third UKSR. 3290 Crisis In Trigunia the KCCP leadership began to press ahead with liberal reforms, first aimed at reforming Trigunia, and later the UKSR itself. Within weeks of attempting to pass the legislation, the original KCCP committees were re-established, keenly under the leadership of political and military advisors from Kizenia, in order to restore the original communist regime. At the same time, a nationalist political movement of the Zyldavs managed to obtain power in a coup d'etat in Kizenia, and, encouraged by the instability at the UKSR central level and by the Trigunian repudiation of the United Kerissian Socialist Republic constitution, declared the country's independence as the Commonwealth of New Endralon. This seemed to spell the end of the third UKSR. By the end of the year, however, the reformist Trigunian leadership had been resigned, and replaced by more left-radical KCCP politicians. While Trigunia has been re-established under UKSR control, the Commonwealth of New Endralon remained an independent state until 3292. One significant political development arising from this crisis is the creation of the Communist Committee for Security, functioning as both a committee of the KCCP and a government agency of the UKSR, a secret police with the role of eliminating reformism and keeping the Union Republics in line. The Great Kerissian Conspiracy In February 3290, following the independence of the Commonwealth of New Endralon and the opening of the political system to more political parties, a new center-right party was created, the Christian Democrats. Immediately after its founding, there have been numerous allegations that the party is nothing more but a front for the KCCP to covertly regain control of Kizenia. While such accusations have been vehemently rejected by the CD leadership, more evidence seemed to point out that the party had been infiltrated by CCS agents. Some have even estimated that there are more communist agents in the CD than there are genuine members. Soon after these allegations, evidence began to surface that several of the now defunct parties in other Kerissian countries had been heavily infiltrated by KCCP agents, with the covert plan of bringing them into the UKSR. Many began to suspect that their having been banned by their respective governments was a result of these infiltration having been discovered by their countries' intelligence agencies. By the end of 3292, the two Kizenian parties have been destroyed, and Kizenia was once again brought under the UKSR's grip. This proved to be the end of the 3290 crisis. Dissolution Government The United Kerissian Socialist Republic was a constitutionally socialist federation, under the highly centralizing rule of the KCCP. The main central political body of the UKSR was the Supreme People's Assembly, which is a 100 member directly elected legislative. In turn, the Supreme People's Assembly elected the Presidium of the Supreme People's Assembly, which acted on its behalf when it is not in session. The President of the Presidium of the Supreme People's Assembly acted as the Head of State of the UKSR, and was also the commander-in-chief of its armed forces. The executive of the UKSR was the Council of Ministers, lead by the Chairman of the Council of Ministers, the Premier of the UKSR. Political divisions Constitutionally, the UKSR was a union of sovereign Socialist Republics, although the rule of the highly centralized KCCP made that sovereignty merely nominal. The Constitution of the UKSR was signed in July 3287 by two founding republics, the Trigunian Socialist Republic and the Kizenian Socialist Republic. The Socialist Republics were further divided into provinces and regions. The Socialist Republics of the UKSR were: Autonomous Socialist Republics Autonomous Socialist Republics, with limited autonomy, were created for certain minority nations within the UKSR republics. There were four ASRs in the UKSR, two in each Union Republic. Economy Military Foreign Affairs Category:Former socialist republics Category:Former countries